


Geneva

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's Blacksand Halloween [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/F, Romanticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Blacksand Halloween Day 1: Scary Tales and Thunderstorms(Everyone knows about the history of the book Frankenstein, right?)
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's Blacksand Halloween [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670500
Kudos: 3
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	Geneva

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 10/29/2014.

They are interested in Mary, tonight, this cold summer night on Lake Geneva. “She just needs a little push,” says Pitch, speaking from a tall, thin, feminine form that would disguise her from the others in the house. Even Fuseli would not know her if he saw her like this. “Just a little push, and so much will follow.”

Her golden counterpart smiles, and puts her finger to her lips. She shakes her head, and her ringlets flow out unruly from her approximation of the hairstyles of the time.

“Sandy…” Pitch kneels down beside her and traces the edge of her deep bodice.

Sandy appreciates the attention, Pitch can tell, through the diaphanous fabric that must be starlight itself, fashioned into something loose, high-waisted, and maybe only a decade out of date.

“You rarely look so current,” Pitch murmurs. “So you must know that something important is to happen tonight.”

Sandy smiles, but still shakes her head.

“But if I can’t influence directly, then how—”

Sandy cups Pitch’s face in her hands. Lines of gold trail from her hair and wind loosely around Pitch’s arms. _We are close enough. Let their minds take what they may_.

She kisses her like she had never once thought of _not_ kissing her.

“I am forgiven, then, from the last?” Pitch asks, breathless.

Sandy shrugs. _Not really. You were very cruel. But you are right. Tonight is important. And I have missed you._

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #fem because why not
> 
> sylphidine reblogged this from gretchensinister and added:  
> Reblogging for Women’s History Month, and for inspirational kicking-myself-in-the-ass to relaunch The Blog Stoker’s DRACULA Project, for which I always start with notes about Mary Shelley and The Year Without A Summer.
> 
> marypsue reblogged this from gretchensinister: #:)#I don't really have words just a catlike grin of contentment
> 
> queerpyracy reblogged this from gretchensinister: #I confess I almost yelped aloud when I saw the word 'frankenstein' #aaaaaahhh


End file.
